1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to marine vessels and more specifically to a vessel having a swimming or boarding platform with integrated, stowable seating.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional recreational marine vessels incorporate various configurations of platforms at the transom (i.e. stem) of the vessel. The platforms serve a variety of functions including providing a mounting point for an outboard engine, providing a platform to standing, sitting, and boarding/deboarding the vessel, and providing a space for sunbathing and lounging. In some cases, the transom platform is not specifically designed for swimming or diving access, but individuals will still use the platform for ingress/egress. If the platform doesn't provide enough usable space, it can be quite dangerous for boaters. Furthermore, such platforms simply may not provide adequate space for comfortable sitting, sunbathing, and lounging. This results in boaters having to use space inside the hull of the vessel, away from the water, and in closer proximity to the vessel's consoles, support tubing, and other structures. Consequently, it is evident that the transom platform designs typically found in the art do not provide adequate space for comfortable sitting, standing, sunbathing, and lounging. This certainly limits enjoyment of recreational boaters who otherwise desire and need more usable space.
Several attempts at providing improved transom platform designs have been attempted. For example, U.S. Patent App. Pub. 2010/0319604 to Mayrand et al., discloses a convertible seat assembly for boat, in which located at the aft section of the vessel and rearwardly facing are a plurality of convertible seat assemblies. Each seat assembly includes a back rest panel and a seat panel which are pivotably connected, and attached by hinges to a rear wall of the vessel. These seats form a rest bench in stowed configuration, as well as an alternative seating configuration. Mayrand also discloses alternative convertible and rotatable seat configurations, all of which have in common rotatable back or seat sections and hinged components for resting on or about the reboarding platform or swim out deck. The seat sections are generally operable from a vertical configuration above and apart from the swim platform or reboarding deck. Although providing stowable seating, the stowed configurations in Mayrand does not provide an adequate and un-obstructed boarding platform; rather the stowed seats are elevated from the platform surface and obstruct much of the platform.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. 2010/0037814 to Sahr et al. describes a sundeck incorporating a self-stowing rumble seat for a boat. The system is described as a convertible seating system for a sundeck of a boat, in which the sundeck is raised and apart from the swim platform or reboarding section at the stern of the boat. In a stowed configuration, the seat-back lies flush with and forms at least a portion of the sundeck. A separate seating surface is positioned underneath and hidden by the seat back when the system is in its stowed configuration. The seat-back in the self contained system is pivotally connected to the boat structure about a pivot point or access. The seating element is rotated upwardly to reveal a lounger-type seat. A recess is formed in the lower portion of the sundeck, which accommodates the seat-back when the seat is stowed away. The recess is exposed when the seat back is rotated upwardly.
U.S. Design Pat. 356,289 discloses an ornamental aesthetic design for the aft seat section of a recreational boat. The seating is molded into the aft section of the hull and rearwardly facing. The seating is not concealed or convertible and provides limited space for a boarding or swimming platform.
Although the prior art provides some alternative configurations for swimming/boarding platforms having integrated seating, none provides a platform that maximizes available boarding/swimming access while also providing for stowable seating surfaces. Consequently, there is a need for an improved boarding/swimming platform configuration for the transom of a vessel that provides seating surfaces that are stowable to reveal an expanded swimming/boarding surface area.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the vessels having swim platforms in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.